The Unsung Hero (Preview)
by KingKronos
Summary: When the Vanguard takes credit for a victory they didn't fight, the true hero decides to take matters in his own hands. (Just an exerpt, not sure if an entire story around this idea would interest you guys or not)


The legion of Emperor Callus stood at attention as the prisoners were marched through the large set of golden doors and into the castellum of the world-eating Leviathan. Three of the City's most distinguished Guardians stood, beaten and ghost-less, at the mercy of the Ace-Defiant - a former Guardian of the Light dressed in sleek purple and gold Hunter attire reminiscent of the other Cabal filling the large courtyard. Calmly, he pulled the bandanna from his face down around his neck and began to speak to the prisoners slowly, having all the time he desired to spend with his former allies.

"Another unsuccessful raid, and yet another fireteam ripe for execution. I really am beginning to tire of this, if only there was a way to tell Zavala to stop coming after me. Perhaps sending your heads back, along with your ghosts, would get it through his thick skull?" The man paused, pacing back and forth before his captives; a blue and yellow exo with a torn robe and shattered bond associated with Warlocks, a beautiful Hunter with silky blonde hair tucked under the mantle of the Vanguard, and finally, a large man covered head-to-toe in bulky Titan armour, a small hammer glowing dimly at his side. The three Guardians could do little without their ghosts except stand there and prepare for the inevitable death the Ace-Defiant was sure to deliver, as he had to all those who came before him.

"What happened to you, Sakagami?" The pacing Hunter faltered at the mention of his former fireteam, the memories of their fates still fresh in his mind.

"How dare you speak to me?!" The Ace-Defiant drove his fist into the exo's face, sparks flying from the metal knuckles of his grips as they scratched along the smooth surface of the robot's faux-skin. With a muffled cry, the Warlock fell backwards into the large legionary behind it, the latter of which merely gripped the robot's shoulder and forced the machine upright once more. Clearing his throat, the Ace-Defiant regained his composure and addressed the failed assassins as one.

"I am no longer a servant of your ungrateful Light. I am the master helmsman of the almighty Leviathan. I do not need a fireteam to fight my battles, I have an army at my disposal. You will do well to remember that. As for your question, Zavala happened. And Cayde, and Ikora. I fought alongside them in the Red war." The Hunter turned to speak to the other Cabal around him as well, shouted with energy reminiscent of a leader giving a speech. "I was there to defeat Crota, and then Oryx. I fought as an Iron Lord to quell the SIVA outburst, and as a Guardian to rebuild the tower after Ghaul's invasion." Once more, he looked the exo in the receptors they had for eyes, speaking directly to it. "I was the one who defeated the Vex Overmind and rid the system of those wretched machines once and for all, except you won't be able to read about that in the Grimoire. The Vanguard took credit for my victory. I lost my entire fireteam and my ghost to that infernal creation, and didn't get so much as a thank you from Zavala." The bitter man took a step back. "Does that satisfy your question?" He was met with only a laugh.

"That's what this is about? You're bitter because no one knows your name? Get used to it!" The Titan snapped, taking a step forward before being yanked back by the legion are behind him. The Ace-Defiant shook his head, turning away and taking a step forward. He raised his hand to authorize the execution, stopped only by the soft squeak of another voice behind him.

"Kazuki Sakagami." The shy Hunter spoke softly, as if afraid to be heard. "Red War veteran and scourge of the Vex. Born in the Nihon Dead-Zone, back when it was still Japan. You had two sisters; one you lost to the Vex when you were young, the other was erased from time by the Vex Overmind during your encounter." By now the Ace-Defiant had lowered his hand, curious to how this young girl knew so much.

"How do you know of me? Speak, for you may just be allowed to live."

"It's all over the plaques in the City. Zavala gave a speech, and Rahool wrote a biography of your trials up to your return from the Vault of Glass." The scared girl looked up, tears in her eyes. "You don't have to be remembered as the one who changed sides out of spite. You can return to the Tower amidst a hero's welcome. All you have to do…" She nodded towards the glass case holding several hundred deactivated ghosts. "is make the right choice. All you have to do, is fight for the right side."


End file.
